


Ohana Means Family

by Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a Tumblr prompt:</p><p>A fluffy, brotherly love fic of Thor preparing a luau to show Loki just how loved he is. When asked why he's doing all that, he says he watched a Midgardian movie that said "Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." And Loki reluctantly dancing the hula with Thor.</p><p>For you, ohdatslapsmeondaknee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana Means Family

**Author's Note:**

> IN WHICH ODIN ISN'T A TOTAL SHITTY PARENT AND DOESN'T SAY "NO, LOKI"
> 
> So he's pulled up along with Thor, apologized to Jotunheim and everything's okay again. Let's pretend he even helped Thor find a way back to Earth and therefore he's recruited into the Avengers anyway (who want to enlist Loki too but he's being too emo at the moment). Loki's first time meeting the Avengers, HA.
> 
> Also, I needed a reason for Loki always saying "I'm not your brother" but NEVER SAYS "you're not my brother"
> 
> Hawaiin terms & translation at the end.

Thor lost his brother.

Thor noticed his brother's distance for quite some time now, and it hurt him so dearly. His brother was never one for socializing too much, this was true, but his presence was slim to none now. His smile was almost non-existent. 

His attention was first brought to it when Odin and Frigga had stopped mentioning him as much, content to leave him to his ways. He had apologized, confessed to his crimes, and offered his resources to help build Jotunheim. Now that a war wouldn't break out between the two realms, Odin seemed satisfied to stop pestering Loki entirely. Frigga had been reluctant, but Loki shooed her away every time she approached him.

One by one, his friends gradually stopped visiting him. Even Amora had not been seen around his chambers lately.

At first, Thor thought that perhaps he needed some time to cope with learning of his true heritage, it had been a shock for both of them, but he missed his brother dearly, and he witnessed Loki's interactions with others dwindle to nothing.

Finally, he worked up the courage to visit Loki one night. To his surprise, Loki wasn't hunched over his studies or practising his magic like he thought he would be. Instead, he laid on his stomach, limbs spread out like an eagle, face in the pillows.

"Loki?"

"Hrrrrrg," he made no movement to sit up or welcome Thor.

"Brother, are you unwell?"

At this, the muscles in Loki's back tensed. After a moment of silence, he grumbled, "I'm not your brother, I never was."

"But you are," Thor growled with ferocity, for he believed in his statement more than anything.

"You're a fool."

"We have grown together, side by side, you think I would forget that?"

"Side by side," Loki spat, with poison in his voice. He finally turned his head to drill into Thor's sky blue eyes with his own flashing green ones. "You speak as if we were equals." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"You _are_ my equal, you always have been, always will be."

Loki huffed. "Moron. It's taken you weeks to check up on me, I had almost hoped you had just forgotten about me."

Thor had grown used to such comments, they were normal when entering a conversation that the Silvertongue didn't. Still, they stung a small amount.

"Brother, I could never forget you. What can I do for you?"

Loki laughed, it was dark and unlike him. "Go away."

But Thor was brash and at most times, irrational. So he opposed Loki entirely, shifting to lay closer to Loki's head, pulling his deadweight brother to his lap, despite the lanky arms flailing in protest. He held the younger one closer, stroking his silky, smoothed-back hair.

"How could I just leave? I fear _you_ might be the one to forget _me_ then," Thor said teasingly.

"I'd remember you. I remember everyone that leaves."

"Oh, Loki," Thor said with a sad smile, planting a gentle kiss upon Loki's brow.

"Stop, Thor."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and I always will."

Thor thought the silence was another was another one of Loki's defiances, but he realized that the shoulders he had his arm wrapped around were shuddering subtly. 

"Brother?"

"Stop calling me that!" Loki snapped, his voice a little hoarse from his restrained crying.

"Never." He hummed softly into his brother's temple, murmuring reassurances of his love into the raven locks. "It's okay to cry, Loki."

"I'm not crying!"

"Of course not," Thor smiled into the pale flesh. "I was merely saying it would be okay to. We have cried in each other's arms many times before, it is what brothers do."

"For the last time, I'm not your brother!"

"You insist on saying _you_ are not my brother, never the other way around," Thor said slowly, catching onto his brother. "Why is that?"

"No reason, dearest not-brother of mine," Loki hissed through gritted teeth, emphasizing the last words.

"You still see me as your brother then," Thor said, not as a question, but as a statement, a little golden fact in his brother's mountains of lies and insults. 

"No."

"Say it then, Loki. Say that I am not you're brother."

"Get out," Loki ordered, turning himself out of Thor's grip to resume his sprawled out pose upon the bed. Not wanting to anger his brother, Thor did as was told, but left with a smile for his small victory. He knew what bothered his beloved brother so much now, and he was sure to set it right. He turned to his trusted friends on Earth.

 

~

 

"Thor, your brother's probably just very... hurt," Steve offered lamely.

"Well of course he's hurt, he's been lied to his whole life and no offense, but your father's a little shit when it comes to parenting," Tony followed up.

"I wish to help Loki see that he is still loved, that he is still family."

"Ohana," Clint said. All heads turned to look at him.

"Eye of the Hawk, what is this ohana you speak of?"

"Ohana, it means family," he shrugged. "What? Everyone loves Disney, alright?"

Thor ignored the snorts of laughter amongst them, nodding very seriously. "Ohana... Family... Yes, that is precisely what I wish to make my brother see. The value of family, and a simple thing like heritage does not change my love for him."

"JARVIS, run Lilo & Stitch for us, would ya?" Tony flashed a shit-eating grin around the table to meet some sceptical expressions. "Oh come on, when's the last time we had a movie night?"

 

~

 

 _"Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind. But if you want to leave, you can. I'll remember you though."_

Steve tried to pat Thor awkwardly on the shoulder when he noticed the larger man hunched forward with his head in his palms.

_"I remember everyone that leaves."_

Thor bawled so loudly and suddenly that Steve retracted his hand in an instant, looking alarmed.

The Avengers have _never_ seen Thor cry, and truthfully, they were all more afraid of crying Thor than they were of battle-ready Thor. 

 

~

 

Several hours and six over-exhausted Avengers later, it was ready. They completely transformed Tony's yard into a luau fit for a king.

"Thank you, my good friends," Thor said as he turned to them. "I shall not forget the help you have given."

"You can pay us back by getting your brother to join the team, my suits aren't going to last forever," Tony said (half)-jokingly.

"I believe he just may do so!" Thor said happily. Turning to the sky, he bellowed "HEIMDALL!" 

With a flash of startling bright light, Thor vanished, leaving the five of the them to fiddle with their xaphoons, ka'eke'eks, pahus, and ukeleles. Some fanned down their grassy skirt as the others adjusted their leis. 

"He better be worth it," Natasha rumbled, fiddling with her coconut shells.

 

~

 

"Brother!" Thor bellowed, already knocking down Loki's door. The magical reinforcements were strong, so he waited patiently until the wards fell away.

"Bro-"

"I'm not your brother," Loki said calmly, his voice completely lacking in his usual venomous fight. Today he laid on his back, arms above him and folded behind his head and eyes trained on an imaginary spot on the ceiling. He wore simple black breeches, opting to remain shirtless as he wasn't one for the heat. 

"Up! We are needed elsewhere!"

"Oh please don't tell me we're going to another delegation in Jotunheim," he grumbled.

Thor chuckled before raiding his brother's closet to toss him a shirt. It was a simple green tunic, the cloth was light and resembled cotton. It was about the closest thing to Midgardian wear Loki owned, so why not. "Dress quickly!"

Loki frowned at the shirt thrown at him. "Midgard, then?"

"Yes!" Thor answered delightedly, clapping his hands as Loki reluctantly poked his head through the hole of the shirt, tucking his arms underneath.

"Whatever for?"

"You shall see upon our arrival!"

"I hate surprises."

Thor didn't feel the need to respond to that, yanking his brother's arm the moment it was through the armhole and speeding down the hall to reach the Bifrost as soon as possible.

 

~

 

"Aloha!" screamed the Avengers, frightening Loki enough to draw a small yelp from him.

"Wh-What is this?" Loki asked bewilderedly, taking in everything around him. There were five mortals standing before him all dressed in hideous skirts made of wilting green leaves and necklaces of vibrant flowers. 

"Loki, these are my friends!" Thor beamed, making the introductions. He politely shook everyone's hand in turn still wondering how these poor style-challenged fools could be the valiant heroes he was always hearing about.

"Isn't one of you supposed to be green?" he asked, blinking in confusion. It earned a round of laughs from the Avengers. 

"Oh, I like this guys already!" Tony barked.

"That'd be me, but it's sort of a long story. Sometimes I'm green, sometimes I'm not," Bruce offered with a shrug.

"Oh," Loki said quietly. He was reminded of his own internal struggles, keeping his glamour up at all costs to hide his cerulean skin. "You hide it well."

"I only let him out when we need him, he's the fighter, not me," Bruce chuckled.

Loki seemed to warm up to Bruce immediately as the rest of them took up their stations. It took all of them to serve the food and spread the portions.

When Loki finally turned his attention to the wonderful, colourful spread in front of him, he looked on in awe. Even Asgard's feasts were not as grand. Lomi salmon, kalua pig, poi and mountains of fresh fruit were piled upon a long table. Everyone indulged in the food, the warm, exotic tastes dancing on their tongues. Loki spoke more to Bruce, but also indulged in conversation with everyone else. Thor was proud to see Loki having so much in common with all of them; he shared his various secrets with the rest; Natasha learned how to keep her hair tamed, Clint how to transfer his archery skills to better hand-to-hand-combat, and Tony how to improve his latest suit model (it took Thor's deadly stare to keep him at the luau when he made a move to book it to the workshop). He promised Steve to ask Hela about how Peggy was doing, which earned him a tight hug from the Captain. Loki enjoyed all the foods, but enjoyed the sweet haupia squares the most - he did have a sweet tooth, after all. He was truly enjoying himself when the Avengers stood up and shot him winks and smiles.

He braced himself for something terrible to happen, because that's what happens to Loki - terrible, terrible things.

Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Bruce took up the various instruments while Tony handled lightning and special effects.

The setting was dim now, a few soft lights illuminating the yard like lanterns. Loki took it all in with wide, curious eyes. "Thor? Why have you done all this?" 

"Because I love you, brother."

Loki sighed heavily, and regrettably, "I'm not your brother, Thor."

"Ohana, Loki."

"Ohana?"

"Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten," he said softly as he looped a lei over Loki's head, liking the way the bright flowers looked against his green shirt.

Loki softened. He bright green eyes shone brilliantly as he whispered, "Ohana."

Thor's face broke into a huge smile, and the Avengers clapped and cheered them on with a small sniffle from somewhere in the corner.

"Dance with me, brother!" Thor (didn't) ask as he was pulling Loki to the small clearing in the middle. Loki gaped as Thor shook his hips ridiculously with no rhythm whatsoever. He calmly bowed his head into his hand in a facepalm. Thor grabbed his wrist away and started to sway back and forth. Shaking his head lightly, but not fighting the small smile that worked its way onto his face, he closed his eyes to listen to the soft music swirling around them and shifted his feet experimentally. Soon, he found the beat, letting the melody sweep over him in calming, soothing waves. His legs worked on their own, and the Avengers cheered him on lightly. His smile grew wider as the rhythm of pahu and ka'eke'ek vibrated the ground beneath his feet. His hips rolled and his arms flowed naturally, his long, slender body putting Thor's flailing to shame.

They laughed, they ate, they toasted, and they danced.

All the while, Thor looked on as his beautiful brother danced with grace, and watched his long overdue smile glow as it crept along his face.

He had his brother back again.

**Author's Note:**

> pahu - drum; carved from a single log and covered on the playing end with a stretched sharkskin, the pahu is played with the palms and fingers of the hand
> 
> ka'eke'ek - stomping post; a bamboo tube, usually between 0.3 and 1.0 metres. The ka'eke'eke is played by striking it against a mat on the ground.
> 
> xaphoon - flute; single-reed keyless woodwind instrument.
> 
> ukelele - small guitar; high pitched than a guitar, with a rounded belly, smaller in size
> 
> Poi - a Hawaiian word for the primary Polynesian staple food made from the corm of the taro plant
> 
> Haupia - pudding-like; a traditional coconut milk-based Hawaiian dessert often found at luaus and other local gatherings in Hawaiʻi.


End file.
